


Differences Ain't Different

by Missy



Category: To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995)
Genre: F/F, Opposites Attract, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They're different - but at heart the same.





	Differences Ain't Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



They’re so different. Carol Anne is so honest. So blunt and so realistic about the world around them. Vida is much cooler. More arch. The differences between them are clear, from height to background. Thankfully they’re good at having talks and trying to feel out what each of them are really feeling.

But those differences don’t make a difference when they’re slow-dancing. It definitely doesn’t matter when they’re kissing, and lying warm under a thick quilt. When they’re belly to belly and eye to eye, there’s nothing they can’t understand. And the best kind of love can be this wordless.


End file.
